I Made It
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Break uses Mad Hatter, Sharon thinks he's going to be sucked into the Abyss, but she ends up fainting instead?


**This is my first Pandora Hearts fanfic, and it's about Sharon and Break! I just **_**adore**_** those two, and I think that they should admit to being completely in love with each other and kiss! I mean seriously. Song used is I Made It by Dead by April. Haha, anyway on with the story! (:**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**SPOV**

_Gone are the flames_

_Gone are the tears and pain_

_That burned me that hurt me_

_Some days I could barely get through_

_Still I knew I stood never too far from you_

"Break!" I shrieked. "Don't use Mad Hatter again! You know what will happen!" I didn't want him to leave…not ever. It was always hard being in love with someone as erratic as Break. He turned around and looked at me, a small, sad smile playing on his lips. There happened to be a powerful chain that attacked us, stronger than Eques could take care of. And it just so happened that Alice, Oz, and Gilbert were out on some irrelevant mission. I watched in horror as Break began to unravel the bandages around his left eye.

"I'm sorry…milady." In a matter of moments Mad Hatter was summoned and his amazing power used and gone. The storm that he brings was calmed and Break fell to his knees, coughing violently. I rushed over to his side.

"Break…we need to get you to the Pandora Hospital." I grabbed his hand, about to pull him up, but before I took a step, he pulled me back. "Now Break!"

_Look at me now, I made it_

_Feel my heart now, I made it_

_Reaching things now, I never thought possible_

_Here I am now, I made it_

_Here is my life, my true dream_

_I'm not afraid _

_Even through the darkest moment_

_I never gave up_

_In my mind what I'm reaching for _

_Is coming closer _

_My dream never faded out_

_(I never gave it up)_

"There's…no blood, milady." He pulled his hand back and showed me. We looked at each other in silence for a few moments, before he made a move to remove the clothing from his chest, revealing the markings. It was as if he had just made an Illegal Contract with Mad Hatter. The hands on the clock hadn't moved a bit. "This is interesting…we'll need to look into it after tea and cake when we get home, right milady?" Break said in his usual cheery way. I smiled and nodded, though a little bit concerned. He stood up, and I took a few steps back, a bit lightheaded. "Are you alright?" He said, worry laced in his words. I thought I might've had a fever this morning…maybe I should have listened to it and stayed in bed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Look at me now, I made it_

_Feel my heart now, I made it_

_Reaching things now, I never thought possible_

_Here I am now, I made it_

_Here is my life, my true dream_

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times before finally gaining focus. I sat up in bed, glancing around the room to see everyone looking at me.

"Sharon! Are you alright?" Oz said. I smiled and nodded, then I turned to Break.

"What exactly happened?" He smiled and stretched his arms out wide.

"Now, now everyone, I know you're all worried about Milady but let's let her get some rest, shall we?" He herded them out of the room, earning many protests that he just chuckled off. He returned to the chair by my bedside. "What the Pandora nurses think happened is that Mad Hatter gave off some sort of Abyss pressure, which was too much for your body. You're not sick or anything, you just need some rest." That was a relief. Though there was a look in his eye that told me there was more he wanted to say.

"Is there more?" I asked. The corner of his mouth ticked upward.

"Ahh, you do always catch me, don't you? Yes, there is something I'd like to ask you about." I didn't know what was different about his voice, but it was definitely something. He knew something.

"Alright…go ahead."

"You see, on our way back to the house, in your sleep you mumbled something. Something along the lines of…'Break…don't leave me…'…I was just wondering what that meant?" His voice started as mocking to serious. That _rare_ serious. I looked down and started fidgeting with my fingers.

"Oh, um, well…must I explain?" Somehow, he'd force it out of me. So I suppose resistance is futile. He nodded. I sighed. "Well…I guess it _might_ have something to do with me loving you…" I said, carefully glancing up at him. He smirked, and I blushed.

"I'm afraid I misheard you, could you please say that again?"

"I said I love you god damn it!" I shouted, looking at him more closely now. He laughed, and moved closer to my face.

"Good, because I thought I was the only one." He murmured, placing his lips on mine. My eyes widened in disbelief before closing in happiness. Break was unpredictable, but that's what I loved most about him. His hand caressed my cheek and his tongue begged for entrance. I could barely contain my giggles as I let him in. I roamed around his mouth, particularly liking the feel of his slightly sharper teeth. Moments later we pulled away in order to breathe. He put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. I smiled and kissed his nose. Hey, maybe dreams can come true.

_I saw you in me_

_(I felt you near me)_

_I felt you near me_

_(I saw you in me)_

_I never gave up._

_(I never gave it up)_

_Look at me now, I made it_

_Look at me now, I made it_

_Feel my heart now, I made it_

_Look at me now I made it (look at me now)_

_Feel my hope now, I made it (look at me now)_

_Reaching things now, I never thought possible_

_Here I am now, I made it_

_Here is my life, my true dream_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**It's not my best, but I don't think it's terrible. Review your thoughts? Thank youu! (:**


End file.
